


'What Did Your White Boy Do Today?'

by Zwaluw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And bitching about their beloved idiots, Clint has a crazy life as usual, Drinking all the coffee, Eating all the food, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey and Sam deserve better, Tony Steve and Clint are all mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwaluw/pseuds/Zwaluw
Summary: Sam Wilson and James Rhodes have Saturday brunch together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lourdes for convincing me to put this on AO3 instead of just on Tumblr!

James settled into the rickety plastic chair with a sigh that came from his toes. Sam could see the weariness in the crumpled lines of his suit, in how his eyes were puffed with sleeplessness and worry. He grasped for the latte on the table with a desperation that said Tony ‘I am Iron Man’ Stark had done something extraordinarily stupid this week. Sam nudged one of the many stacks of waffles on flimsy paper serviettes his way and James mumbled a ‘nk you though mouthfuls of coffee and bits of sugary goodness.  
  
It was alright, that’s what they had these brunches for. Breakfasts, lunches, sometimes dinner, sometimes 3 AM snacks. It didn’t really matter when, but at some point in the week no matter what, they would find themselves a place that served something sugary and good and sit down and have a chat. The insanity of Stark Tower, with it’s ever colourful band of inhabitants was lovely, but sometimes you just needed a break with someone who got it. Who understood what it was like to run after the idiot and try to salvage the situation. Because Steve was an idiot, even if he was Sam’s idiot. And Tony was in the dictionary as an example, but he was James’ train wreck.  
  
‘What did your white boy do this week?’ he asked when James’ attack on his waffles slowed down slightly and he was no longer gulping down his drink with the air of a starved man. Sam pulled one of the waffles towards him and started tearing off bits, intent on savouring the sweetness and tang of yeast. It took a moment before James started talking, after another careful swallow of coffee.  
  
‘The usual,’ he muttered, eyes firmly on the food and a slight but wry smile playing around his lips. ‘Experiments, drama, malfunctioning suits.’  
  
Details sometimes happened, sometimes not. It was in a way much like the sessions at the VA. A rush of words or companionable silence, it all worked just fine. As long as there was something to eat. A granule of sugar burst and Sam took a moment to sip his own cup, decadently creamy hot chocolate, he fell for it every single time, even if it meant running another lap. James paused his mad crunch to lean back in his chair and regard him over stylish sunglasses.  
  
‘He’s in a snit over Hawkeye leaving,’ he added almost absentmindedly, like it was far down the list of Tony related issues. It probably was, Barton didn’t even begin to figure into his own list. Steve was too depressed, too caught up and too antsy to even see what was going on at the Tower. Didn’t mean Sam didn’t pick up on the extra strangeness though. Barton was one heck of a lot more cryptic than usual and while he he showed up for missions in one piece and looking remarkably good, he wasn’t bunking in the Tower. JARVIS hadn’t been able to tell where he lived, which was oddness incarnate.  
  
So he hummed in response and started decimating one of the donuts.  
  
‘Yeah, Stevie’s hardly noticed our Hawk has even left-’  
  
He broke off, unsure where the bitterness had come from and where that sentence was even going. He wasn’t going there, he wasn’t about to be mad at Steve for being Steve. James gave a sympathetic grimace and then a whoop when he noticed the second cup of coffee and the donuts. Better be grateful too, since the regular barista hadn’t been there and he’d gotten stink-eye over his large and cumbersome order.  
  
‘Stop your worrying, motherhen,’ James teased and Sam chucked a piece of donut at him in retaliation. ‘Barton looks better than I’ve ever seen him, though last time he was soaked to the bone and holding a purple rubber duck with the most ridiculous grin on his silly face.’ He paused for breath and shook his head. ‘Hows your guy then?’  
  
Steve was- Steve, really. Stupid, stubborn Steve, climbing the walls and pretending he was all good and not a little scared kid from Brooklyn. It was difficult to convey this sentiment, but he tried anyway.  
  
‘Steve’s about ready to go on another Bucky-hunt,’ he said and swallowed away the sudden lump in his throat. James face fell for a moment and they both reached for another donut in consolation.  
  
‘Shit.’  
  
That really summed it up quite well and the sugar was already doing it’s job because he could feel the tension inside him unwinding, his muscles slowly relaxing until nothing really bit any more and there was just the rush to the next bit of carbs and the quiet companionship.  
  
‘Yeah, Avengers man.’  
  
‘Batshit crazy,’ they intoned together and Sam licked his fingers with a grin.  
  
  



End file.
